Plomo Coast Academy
Plomo Coast Academy o La Academia del Plomo de la Costa (a menudo abreviado como PCA/APC) es una institución educativa que sirve como principal centro educativo de Plomoland. Es el lugar al que asiste la mayoría de habitantes de dicho país. PCA está localizada en el sur de Plomoland. Era antes una escuela sólo para hombres, pero debido a excesivos suicidios antes del comienzo de la primavera perpetrados por mujerzuelas luchando por la igualdad de género, la academia comenzó a aceptar mujeres, lo que la convierte en coed. '' Es una academia moderna: con salones de colores brillantes que causan convulsiones si sufres de epilepsia, habitaciones que ocultan droga en las paredes y muchas actividades recreativas para mejorar el arte del plomo. También tiene a algunos de los mejores profesores y plomeros del país. La famosa Paulina Rubio es la actual directora de APC, y es una ex-estudiante en la misma. Tiene seis salones para los estudiantes que vivirán ahí, con más de un centenar de habitaciones en cada uno: Fulton Hall, Butler Hall, Salón Dillard, Brenner Hall, Maxwell Hall & Rigby Hall. También incluye el edificio Dirty Harry, que alberga la sala de economía, sala de química, sala de historia, sala de matématicas, la oficina de vivienda y la oficina de Paulina. El campus también tiene una cafetería, un cine, un restaurante japonés, y una serie de carros de café. Lista de personal y estudiantes de APC Profesores y personal Decano(a) *Paulina Rubio *Lana Del Rey (reemplazo para Paulina mientras ella se encuentra en viajes de negocio) Asesores de dormitorio *Coco Wexler *Unnamed dorm advisor for the boys' dorm Profesores *Mr. Thatcher *Mr. Kirby *Mr. Calahan (English) *Ms. Donovan * Ms. Dangle (psychology) * Mr. Fletcher (drama) * Mr. Bender (media) * Coach Phelps (physical education) Enfermeras *Nurse Crocker * Nurse Krutcher *Nurse Shannon Estudiantes conocidos de APC Grado 12 *Zoey Brooks *Chase Matthews *Michael Barret *Logan Reese *Lola Martinez *Quinn Pensky *James Garrett *Stacey Dillsen *Nicole Bristow (former) *Dana Cruz (former) * Lisa Perkins * Vince Blake * Dustin Brooks *Rebecca Martin *Mark Del Figgalo *Jeremiah Trottman *Vicky (probably formely) * Lance Rivers * Trisha Kirby * Paige Howard (former) * Danny * Danifer * Nicholas Weber * Glen Davis * Wayne "Firewire" Gilbert * Gene * Jim * Neal * Andrew * Miles Brody * Brooke Margolin * Courtney * Sara * Lafe * Stacy * La Motherfucker Queen * Grado 9 * La Jotix (es la única popular de su grado) * Clases Curriculum *Chemistry (tenth grade) *Biology (ninth grade) *History *Economics (eighth grade) *Algebraic Maths *Geometry *Spanish *French *English *Psychology Deportes *Wrestling *Basketball *Tennis *Yoga *Disc Golf *Football *Track Mercancías PCA has several types of merchandise that can be purchased. This merchanside is sold at the PCA Store and includes shirts, jackets, hoodies, backpacks, and school supplies. Noticias APC ''Main article: PCA News PCA has its own news facility reported by Jeremiah Trottman, who reports on the happenings that occur in the day-to-day life of the school. The news also covers sporting events, where Jeremiah is paired with Dooley. Dorms * Fulton Hall * Butler Hall * Dillard * Brenner * Maxwell Trivia * In Miss PCA, Lola mentions that PCA tuition is expensive; however, she also relates that it is not as expensive as a typical college.